Forever
by MinervaStar
Summary: Rose and the 'other' Doctor in the parallel universe. First she must cope with another change of her Doctor and then the adventures begin.
1. Forever at the Bay of the Bad Wolf

Disclamer: I own nothing but the pink laptop that this was typed up on for fun. No copyright infringement intended, I've gained nothing but my own smile for this work.

Note: I'm not sure if I will keep with this story or not, if not its a sweet one shot of Rose dealing with yet another change in her Doctor.

* * *

**Forever at the Bay of the Bad Wolf**

The Doctor reenters the TARDIS saying "It's time for one last trip. Dårlig Ulv Stranden. Better known as, Bad Wolf Bay."

As the group leaves the TARDIS Jackie says "OH, fat lot of good this is, back of beyond bloody Norway. I'm going to have to phone your father, he's still in the nursery room. I was pregnant do you remember? Had a baby boy."

"Aw brilliant, what did you call him?" asked the other Doctor.

"Doctor," replied Jackie.

After a pause, "Really?" asked the other Doctor.

"No, you plum. He's called Tony," Jackie replied with a smile.

"Hold on this is the parallel universe, right?" asked Rose.

"Your back home," said The Doctor.

"And the Walls of the World are closing now that the Reality Boom never happened. It's Dimensional retro closure, see I really get that stuff now." Said Donna.

"Yeah but I spent all that time trying to find you, I'm not going back now." Said Rose

"But you've got to, because we saved the universe but at a cost. And the cost is Him" said the Doctor looking at the other Doctor. "He destroyed the Daleks, he committed genocide. He's to dangerous to be left on his own."

"You made me," stated the other Doctor.

"Exactly you where born in battle full of blood and anger and revenge." Replied the Doctor and then asked Rose. "Remind you of someone? That's me when we first met. And you made me better and now you can do the same for him."

"But he's not you" Rose replied

"He needs you, that's very me." Said the Doctor.

"But its better then that though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you? Tell her going on" pushed Donna.

" I look like him, I think like him, same memories, same lot, same everything except I've only got one heart." Stated the other Doctor.

"Which means?" asked Rose.

"I'm part human, specifically the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate, I've only got one life Rose Tyler, I could spend it with you. If you want." Replied the other Doctor.

"You'll gro-grow old the same time as me?" stammered rose

"Together" said the other Doctor

Rose reaches out and feels the other Doctor's one heart beating. "Oh and don't forget this. This universe is in need of defending, chunk of TARDIS. Grow your own," said the Doctor as he tossed the piece to the other Doctor.

"But that takes thousands of years," stated the other Doctor.

"No because," started the Doctor.

"If you shatter fry the plasmic shell and modify the dimensional stabilizer to a fold back harmonic of 36.3, you accelerate the growth power by 59!" finished Donna.

"We never thought of that" said the Doctors after exchanging a look.

"I'm blooming brilliant" Donna smirked.

"The doctor, in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler, just as it should be," said the Doctor.

"But, what about you?" asked Rose.

"Oh I'm fine, I've got Madam." Replied the Doctor

"Human with a Time Lord brain, prefect combination." stated Donna "we can travel the universe forever, best friends and equals. Just what the old skinny boy needs, an equal!" The TARDIS signals and everyone looks.

"We've got to go, this reality is sealing its self off, forever." states the Doctor

"But," starts rose "its still not right cause the doctor's still you."

"And I'm him" replies the Doctor.

"Alright," said rose "both of you answer me this, when I last stood on this beach on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on say it."

The Doctor swallows and replied, "I said Rose Tyler"

"Yeah and how was that sentence going to end?" pushed Rose.

"Does it need saying," responded the Doctor.

"And you Doctor, what was the end of that sentence" Rose questions the other Doctor.

The other Doctor leaned in and whispered into Rose's ear "I'll always love you." As he pulls away she grabs his jacket and pulls him into a kiss as the Doctor heads for the TARDIS with Donna behind him.

Rose pulls away and tries to reach the TARDIS as the Doctor and Donna head back to their reality. "No," she whispered to the air as the other Doctor comes up behind her and grasps her hand.

"Rose," he started "you still have me."

She looked sideways and tried to focus on the mad that stood in front of her. Both Doctors said they were the same, yet her heart told her otherwise. But then, didn't she have the same misgivings when he had regenerated. Rose sighed and with a look from the other Doctor she explained with a smile and a tear "You won't me changing on me again."

"No, well except the aging part," quipped the other Doctor.

"Right, but we're doing that together," smiled Rose. Hand in hand they walked back to her mother where Jackie wasn't sure how to react to the whole situation. But she welcomed the other Doctor as her daughter's choice and though she was uneasy about the chunk of TARDIS that he held, at least it would be a while before it was a blue box that would take Rose away again.

As Rose walked hand in hand with this other Doctor she thought about the man she loved. She knew for the most part this was the same man but he was different and she couldn't shake that feeling. She had got herself so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that her mother and the man next to her where waiting for an answer to some question till he shook her hand gently, "Earth to Rose," Jackie jibed.

"Sorry what?" asked Rose a tad puzzled and more than a bit embarrassed.

"I was asking where your communications panel was here, I know you and your Torchwood put one up here shortly after you took over." Her mother ribbed.

"Oh right, thought you where phoning Pete?" Rose asked with an air of annoyance about Torchwood being brought up in front of the Doctor.

"Battery is dead." Jackie said mater-of-factly. Rose just rolled her eyes and started up the path off the beach and to the road.

"Head of Torchwood" repeated the other Doctor, with his eye brow rasied.

"Yeah well they were impressed with my knowledge of other Aliens, after all they haven't had a companion of the Doctor dumped on them before," retorted Rose.

The Doctor flinched at her words, "I never ment for you to be," he started.

Rose just glared at him, "You sure had a funny way of showing it." And she stalked over the odd box in the middle of nowhere. When she opened the panel there was a vid screen along some dials and buttons.

"Oi, could you have made this thing any more complicated," cried Jackie who was close behind.

Without a reply to her mother Rose started dialing the vid phone, "Ianto Jones" started the smartly dressed man on the screan. "Ah, Director what can I do for you?"

"Ianto I need a flight from Bad Wolf Bay back to London," stated Rose.

"So the trip was successful then," questioned Ianto.

"The world isn't going to end today" replied an annoyed Rose.

Taking the hint Ianto signed off with "The Helicopter will be there shortly Ma'am"

"Torchwood was aware of the Reality Boom?" questioned the Doctor.

"Well yeah, it takes a team to jump realities without a blue box," replied Rose.

Taking Rose's hand the Doctor asked "How long until they arrive?"

"Around an hour or so," replied Rose confused.

Looking at Jackie he said "Do you mind?"

"No, no I'll just stay here" snipped Jackie a bit put off that already this Doctor was pulling her daughter away.

Not taking any notice of the bitter reply the Doctor led Rose back down to the beach. Unsure of where to start he continued to walk hand in hand with her a good way down the beach. It was Rose who started thing off when they got to the spot where the TARDIS had been she let go of his hand of fell to her knees with a sob. "Rose" he questioned.

"After all that time searching, trying to find my way back to him, I'm left for a seconded time on this beach." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked up at the Doctor, the other Doctor she told herself.

"Rose my beautifully brilliant Rose, I'm right here," started the other Doctor.

"But you're not him now are you! You aren't my Doctor," cried Rose. "No, my Doctor left with that now brilliant redheaded temp, to travel the stars with her human Time Lord mind."

"No," said the other Doctor slowly with pain evident on his face and in his voice. "No, he took her home to her Mother and Grandfather to relieve her mind of any knowledge of any of anything to do with him the TARDIS or any of their travels. She'll never be able to see him again; the human mind cannot handle Time Lord knowledge so he has to take that away from her before she burns up."

Rose sat their absorbing his words, "So, he… he'll be alone again?"

This Doctor nodded morning over the loss of yet another friend.

"Then why not take me? I could have stayed with him, why dump me back here?"

"Because of me, like he said I am a lot like I was when we first met. And it was kinder for you and easier for him if you were here to grow old with me. He won't age like you, or I will now. He could never settle down and have a life with you, and to watch you grow old and die would be too hard to bear again."

"Again?" questioned Rose.

"He, I. Told you that you died that day. Just a name among the dead. You haunted me, your memory made it hard to take anyone else on the TARDIS. Donna was the first by a freak accident on what should have been her Christmas day wedding."

Rose snorted "You're not very good with holidays are you?"

"No, no I'm not. But she didn't want to stay at first. So shortly thereafter there was Martha. And she was brilliant, but our run in with the Master sent her packing. I couldn't blame her, he had gone after her family after all. After that I ran in to Donna again. Oh and she was marvelous, just what I needed after losing you. She didn't want anything more than a friend something that was hard to get a crossed to Martha. All I wanted was you Rose. You where the one I always wished was there. I think Donna knew that I was hurting, she was a friend, my best mate." The Doctor looked at Rose hoping, pleading her to understand.

"He said you needed me, but he needs me too," Rose said miserably.

"Yes," the Doctor agreed, "But all I've ever wanted, all he was trying to give you, was a fantastic life. He thought that the best way for you to have that was with me, having jaunts among the stars with the TARDIS we will grow but mainly having the one adventure he can never have."

Rose looked at the Doctor, she wondered when she started thinking of this man as simply the Doctor. He was the Doctor, and though he wasn't her original dark Doctor or the second freer spirited Doctor he was a mix of the two and he was here, willing to share his life with her and never leave her behind. "Rose Tyler and the Doctor, forever," she said giving him a smile.

"Forever," he agreed grinning like a fool.


	2. Family and Names

Disclamer: I own nothing but the pink laptop that this was typed up on for fun. No copyright infringement intended, I've gained nothing but my own smile for this work

Note: Seems like there is more to tell of this story, so here goes, hope you enjoy reading as much and I'm enjoying writing it.

* * *

** Family and Names**

Rose and the Doctor at Jackie's insistence went back to the Tyler Estate with her when they were brought back to London. Pete was very relieved at seeing his girls back home that he almost over looked the Doctor standing next to Rose. After he had released both women from warm embraces he properly looked at the Doctor and his jaw went slack as he stared at the man in the blue suite. "Can't be," he started and then looked at Rose, "Corse you have to be, she's smiling, happy even but shouldn't."

Jackie took piety on her second husband, as brilliant as he could be he still was a bit daft, "He's not _the _Doctor," she stressed that three letter word.

"But," Pete started confused.

"Time Lord human meta crisis," the Doctor said by way of an explanation that only seemed to confuse Pete more.

Rose looked between the two men and heard a distant scream from within the house, she sighed, "I'll go get him," she started slipping shaking her head and then looking to her mum said, "How about a cuppa tea with the explanations."

Jackie nodded and led the two men to the kitchen as Rose headed up the grand staircase to the nursery. When she entered the pale blue room her younger brother holding a large black spider a saying, "But Nanny he's sweet." Rose laughed at the sight of the four year old trying to hand the spider to his nanny and the child look over at her and shouted, "Ro!" as he dropped the spider.

She knelt down and gave the boy a hug asking with a smile, "Are you trying to scare Nanny Radella?"

"No," he responded shaking his head but grinning madly at his sister.

Rose looked to the other women who looked mildly amused now that the spider had scuttled from view, "Radella why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Oh I couldn't do that ma'am," she replied with a hint of an Irish accent tucking some of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Sure you can," Rose persisted, "You're the only one who's put up with this little terror for so long and I'll make sure you still get the full days pay," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure ma'am," Radella asked looking a tad unsure.

"Of chores," she replied as she picked her brother up, "Now come on you trouble maker there is someone I want you to meet."

"Not trouble," the boy pouted and she carried him out of the play room and down the stairs. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed her mum setting the mugs on the table, Tony started to wiggle in her arms and she set him down, "Mummy," the child squealed running to Jackie and hugging her leg.

"Tony," she said warmly picking up her son and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Rose crossed the kitchen and picked up her cup of tea taking a sip as her mother sat down next to the boy's father at the table a crossed from the Doctor, "So," Pete started looking at the Doctor, "the girls have been gone for almost a week, and I was informed that Mickey did not come back with you."

"No," the Doctor agreed, "I believe he saw something he liked back home."

Jackie seeming to have just realized what her husband had said repeated in shock, "A week but we were there less then twelve hours?"

"Our time runs a little faster here mum," Rose reminded her and Jackie nodded hugging her son a bit tighter.

"Right," started Pete, "So you said that you weren't the Doctor but some Time Lord human something or other," he said looking for more of an explanation.

But Tony was all excited when he heard the word Doctor he wiggled in his mother's lap and shouted, "Doctor!"

"Yes yes," Jackie cooed, "Doctor," as she let the boy go and he stumbled over to Rose grinning at her.

"Human Time Lord meta crisis," the Doctor corrected the other man grinning at the boys antics. "I'm him with all the memories but I've only got one heart, I'm human physically. But I was deemed too dangerous to stay so the Doctor sent me to stay with her," he said inclining his head towards Rose, "to be taught how to be better again, she was a brilliant teacher last time."

"So there are two of you?" Pete questioned trying to understand what had happened.

"Oh yes, well, yeah," the Doctor said looking thoughtfully, "But not here," he added.

"So what do you plan on doing now that you're here?" Pete asked.

"Well, don't know really," the Doctor said looking to Rose, "That would be up to the Dame here."

Pete raised an eye brow at the Doctor and said, "she told you she was knighted by King Charles?'

The Doctor choked on his tea and looked at Rose with an eye brow at her, "Time runs faster here but the Sycorax came much later," Rose replied by way of an explanation while shrugging.

The Doctor grined at her and said, "Aw, Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth."

She smiled back at him and said, "And better with relations with the Royal family, I didn't get banished this time."

"What," asked Pete confused as to what the two where referring to.

Rose couldn't help but laugh at him, Jackie smiled at her husband and said, "Haven't you ever listened to the bedtime stories she tells Tony?"

"Only a few," he admitted, and he looked at his son, "Do you know what they are talking about?"

The boy just howled and it caused Jackie, Rose and the Doctor a good laugh, and when she caught her breath she looked at the bewildered man sitting at the table and said, "It's one of his favorites."

The boy ran as fast as his little four year old legs would take him and within moments he came back with a blue leather bound journal and handed it to his father, "Read," he cried.

Rose smiled at them as Pete picked up the book, "care for a walk," she asked looking at the man in the blue suite.

The Doctor nodded and followed her out the back door of the kitchen leaving their mugs for someone else to pick up latter. "So Dame Tyler," he started as they walked though the gardens, "What am I going to do?"

"Well there's always Torchwood," Rose started looking thoughtful, "Or UNIT, we have that here too," she added looking at him.

"UNIT," he added thoughtfully, "worked with them a lot with Sarah Jane," he said more to himself then to Rose but he then looked at her, "but how is Torchwood here?"

Rose sighed, "You mean since I was a dog here," her voice holding a slight bitter tone. "It was actually a trip you took with Sarah Jane," she said, "She's different here, more of a recluse, but when I found how Torchwood was started I did go and speak with her."

"Oh," the Doctor said raising an eye brow.

"It was a bit foolish really," Rose admitted with a shrug, "but I couldn't help it. She did warm up to me, and we had a bit of a laugh."

The Doctor barely hid his sigh of having yet again been the butt of their jokes, "And did she say," he started to ask but changed his mind and let the question hang unfinished.

"She did not," Rose replied knowing what he was trying to ask, "But the Torchwood and UNIT reports I found referenced the Nestene Consciousness," she said sadly and he nodded. "I don't think we should continue to call you the Doctor here," she said suddenly and then added quickly, "There are those still at UNIT a bit sore with this Doctor's abandonment and then he is on record of truly being dead."

He nodded reluctantly in agreement, "At least until the TARDIS is back," he clarified holding the piece of coral in his hand again.

"Can't argue with a blue box," she agreed.

"But what sort of name?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Jason," Rose offered but he didn't look impressed by that, "Michael?"

"What?" he squeeked, "Mickey's name?"

But Rose only shrugged in response, "David, John, Adam, Ben, Hamlet, Jamie, Luke, Steven, Matthew?" She started to list.

The Doctor raised an eye brow at her, "Hamlet?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know," she retorted with a half smile.

He grinned at her and said, "I did like one, Luke?"

She looked at him hard and the ruffled her fingers through his hair a bit and said with a smile, "Luke, Smith?"

He shook his head, "Davies. Luke Davies, still fairly common but all mine," he grinned and she smiled back at him.

She offered him her hand and a grin, "Nice to meet you Luke Davies."


	3. Ginger? But still Rude

Disclamer: I own nothing but the pink laptop that this was typed up on for fun. No copyright infringement intended, I've gained nothing but my own smile for this work

* * *

**Ginger? But still Rude**

Rose spent a good while with Luke in the gardens, and she was surprised as to how easy it was to think of this man with a name and not just _the Doctor_, and she was glad that he had taken a name because she still didn't like calling him the Doctor, it just hadn't felt right. So he was Luke Davies and he was holding her hand and blathering away about all of the Doctor's adventures since she had left. Rose knew even at the rate he was going that he was leaving some of the events out, and he was unsure how to broach the subject of Joan, or Jenny, and even unsure about the year that never was. He knew in time he would tell her he would tell her everything because though they had been in the habit of going through some of his past since Rose had meet Sarah-Jane at the school he had yet to share everything. He was just about to start in on the dangers of libraries when he stop and looked at Rose, his Rose.

She raised an eye brow at him unsure as to why he had stopped his tale, "Luke," she asked. When he continued to just stare at her she raised her eyebrow at him, "Luke penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh," he questioned pulled from his thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts," she repeated the saying.

He grinned at her, "Just remembering how much I missed you," he replied huskily rubbing his thumb a crossed her cheek.

She gave him a soft smile, "Missed you too," she breathed looking deep into his eyes. They weren't the Doctor's eyes but it was a subtle difference that she thought he may not even notice it when he looked into a mirror. There was a lighter hue to them then the Doctor's deep brown eyes use to have and she assumed that was the bit of Donna in him, she drew her eyes to his hair and a grin pulled at her lips which caused to him to raise a eyebrow at her, "Your hair, its not just a brown anymore," she started as she ran her fingers of her free hand through it, "you're a bit ginger."

"What?" he asked with a bit of a grin.

"You've got some red in there now mate," she said with her classic grin her tongue poking out between her teeth, "when the sun hits it just right I can see it."

"Aw brilliant," he exclaimed, "I always wanted to be ginger." He gave Rose his biggest grin, the one that always melted her heart and she was glad to note that that had not changed, "Good ol' Donna," he said running his own hand through his hair making it even wilder then it was as he grinned at Rose.

"Oi," someone called from the kitchen door, "are you two ever going to get back in here, its freezing out here."

They turned and could just make out Jackie pulling her coat tighter around her, "We're coming," Rose called back and then looking at Luke might as well humor her or she'll send Pete after us."

He nodded looking back at the large estate, "Never asked," he started, "do you live here with them?"

She looked out of the corner of her eye as they walked back to the house, "Mom gave me my own suite here, and when I'm in London I'm usually here but I've got a flat in the city and another in Cardiff. Mind you I rent them on a monthly basis couldn't settle for the mortgage."

"Oh," he questioned with a bit of a grin, he wouldn't have guessed that he had rubbed off on her so much, "don't all humans strive for that mortgage?"

She tossed him a cheeky smile and said, "Don't know, do they?"

He chuckled at the questions, "Good point," he started but stopped walking pulling her to stop in front of him and look back, "but it wouldn't be so bad with you to share it with," he said seriously.

Her smile turned sad for a moment as she said, "That one adventure."

Luke gave her a small smile as he pulled her into what to anyone else would feel like a bone crushing hug, he willed all of his love for her into that one hug. He knew she would never forget her Doctor and in her eyes he was different from that man she loved but he had hope she would let him in, after all didn't she agree to forever on that beach just hours before. He just had to give her time, though that seemed so daunting now that he only had a normal human life span. He pulled away from her just enough to look into her eyes and said, "I love you Rose Tyler, but we can take it slow if you want."

As she looked him in the eye a single tear fell down her cheek she wiped at it angrily and said, "I'm sorry, it's been a long day."

He didn't fail to notice that she hadn't said those three words and he heart sunk but he wouldn't let her see his hurt, not right now because she was right even for an amazing woman it had been a very long and emotional day. His mind started to race again as the crossed the rest of the yard in silence, she obviously hadn't moved on from the Doctor, having confessed her love to him during their originally goodbyes on that beach about two years before and then tracking him down with incredible odds against her and being left behind again but with a clone this time. He mentally sighed hoping he would be enough of the Doctor for her, and maybe he was better, after all he was very similar to her first Doctor she fell for, but thankfully not with the big ears! He stoped himself there, it had been two years for him since their goodbyes on that beach, two years so that would mean, "Rose," he started slowly trying to keep his voice even, "How old are you now?"

She snorted a laugh, "Bit ginger but still rude," Luke just looked at her, "You're not supposed to ask a woman her age," she explained.

"Yes, yes, right," he stammered then asked, "Then how long has it been for you, since we parted?"

She nodded knowing that's what he had wanted in the first place and bit her lip thinking for a moment, "There was a few years between that day at Torchwood and our goodbyes," Luke's eyes went wide, "shortly after that the Darkness was coming and it took us almost five years to get the cannon working," she continued, "I'm twenty seven now."

He scrutinized her face, "You don't look a day over twenty," he marveled and thought for a moment, "even Mickey and your Mum, Pete too, you lot have barely aged."

Rose nodded, "they ran a lot of tests on us at Torchwood, seems the void stuff slowed down time's effect on us."

Instantly Luke had what really looked like the old paper 3D glasses on and could see the particles swirling around her and even his own hands when he looked at them, though she had more than he did, "Blimey," he exhaled.

She laughed at him and said, "What else did you take from the TARDIS?"

He grinned and said, "Only what was mine and wouldn't be missed." She shook her head and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before entering the kitchen again where the maids where busy putting a proper dinner together, "Jackie's not cooking," he managed to ask feigning disappointment, causing Rose to erupt in a fit of laughter.


	4. Morning Smiles

Disclamer: I own nothing but the pink laptop that this was typed up on for fun. No copyright infringement intended, I've gained nothing but my own smile for this work

* * *

**Morning Smiles**

After a warm family dinner Luke and Rose retired to her suite of rooms and though they knew Jackie wasn't happy about it she didn't mention it to them for fear of pushing her daughter away now that she had the Doctor, or at least his clone, back. Rose had put her mother a bit at ease when she promised in confidence that they wouldn't share a bed that night even if Rose had wanted to. But alone that night they both found that they didn't want to be apart and Rose wouldn't out right break a vow to her mother and Luke didn't want to risk getting slapped so they stayed in her small sitting room watching movies and just talking until they ended up falling asleep on the sofa together.

When Jackie entered the suite in the morning she was surprised to see them both dressing in the cloths from the previous day asleep on the sofa, and though as a mother she was both disappointed and proud of her girl, they weren't in a bed and from appearances they had done nothing but talked themselves to sleep. She smiled at the pair of them, it was one of the first times in a long time Rose looked peaceful in her sleep. Most mornings when Jackie would go to wake her daughter for breakfast he cheeks would be hold the signs that she had been crying in her sleep or the poor girl would be so tangled in her sheets that Jackie would have a hard time finding her in them to wake her. She stood there a moment before deciding to leave the two be, but not before leaving them a note, she couldn't help but try and keep _the Doctor_ in his place, because to her this man was just as much the Doctor two hearts or no.

A while after Jackie had left the two still sleeping on the sofa Rose started to stir, and the first thing she noticed was she was smiling, the second was the arms that where around her. Her smile turned to a bit of a grin as she remembered who those arms belonged to, she slowly opened her eyes and moved just enough to see that he was still asleep. She could get use to waking up in his arms she thought, it was a nice change from him being gone in the morning or awake and staring at her. But now that she was the one awake first she couldn't help but study his face, his face which had haunted her dreams these past years. Not wanting to wake him she slowly eased herself out of his arms and off the sofa surprised at the late hour that was until she found her mother's note. Rose rolled her eyes at the piece of paper knowing she would make it up to Jackie with a shopping trip. Rose gently covered Luke with an afghan and whispered "I love you," softly in his ear before leaving the room and headed for the kitchen.

"Morning Miss Rose," called one of the maids settling the kettle on the stove for tea.

"Morning Grace," Rose smiled, "and you don't have to call me miss, just Rose."

"I know Miss," Grace smiled back and Rose just shook her head.

The other maid a girl of nineteen or so, Rose never had asked, questioned in her American accent, "Can I make you something for breakfast Rose?"

Rose smiled, "No thank you Mia," grabbing a pear off the counter and then looking at the older woman, "See Grace it's not that hard."

"Cheeky American," Grace muttered at the younger girl swiping at Mia with her towel.

Mia responded by stiking her tounge out at Grace and the focused back on Rose, "So who's the looker who was here last night for dinner?"

Rose broke out into a laugh and looked to Grace, "She is a bit cheeky yeah?" when Grace smiled in response and Mia seemed to remember her place blushing a bright shade of red Rose took pity on her and said, "His name is Luke, Luke Davies, and he does have great hair."

"He's got more than that," Mia retorted before covering her moth with her hand and stifling a laugh. "Sorry."

Rose waived off the apology as Mia handed her a cup of tea, "So where is Mum?"

"Misses Tyler if off at the meeting for the Christmas Charity Ball but has invited you and Mister Davies for lunch at Buruk Serigala before she starts her holiday shoping," Grace recited with a smile.

"Buruk Serigala?" Rose asked with a bit of a grin.

"Yes Miss," Grace replied well use to the eccentricities of Rose, "Also Torchwood phoned for you Miss."

Rose's grin fell a bit, "oh," she asked.

"Said not to worry," Mia piped up having taken the message herself, "Things are quite at the office and if they need you they will call your cell."

Rose grinned at the girl remembering her confusion the first time she called a mobile a cell, "Thank you Mia." After some more idle gossip with the two women Rose learned that her brother was off to the zoo with his nanny, whom neither of them seemed too taken with, and that Pete was off at a meeting with the Prime Minister. Pete had stepped down as the head of Torchwood shortly after Rose had come to her imprisonment in this universe and started to work and proved herself a capable agent and leader. Her year of moping about and the fights she had started at Torchwood about different situation had strained their relationship and she didn't really think of this Pete as her father much anymore at the husband of her mother and the father of her brother. It wasn't that the two disliked each other; they just didn't seem to fit together unless Jackie or Tony was with them. By the time Rose had found out her families dealing for the day she had finished her tea and after washing her own cup and putting it away to the protest of both Grace and Mia she bit the two a good day and went back to her suite,

She found that Luke was up and in her kitchenette with a banana and his own cup of tea. "Morning," she called and then added, "Find everything alright?"

"Yeah, set up like the TARDIS it is," he replied with a bit of a grin.

She looked at him a bit confused and then shrugged, "Didn't realize I did that."

He looked thoughtful for a moment taking another bite of his banana and swallowing it before saying, "You may not have, she may have set her up to meet your requirements, I wasn't much for the domestics before I met you, hadn't been in the kitchen since I had regenerated into that face until you where with me."

Rose nodded her understanding as she perched on one of the bar stools on the other side of the counter. "So I thought today we would go shopping," she started and he made a face at the idea, "For you," she stressed and he lightened up a bit, "You can't go around wearing that same blue suit the rest of your life after all."

"What's wrong with this suit, I like this suit," he got defensive.

"Nothing's wrong with it, you just need more than one," she retorted rolling her eyes and adding, "or two."

"I thought you liked the pinstripes," he grinned and she shook her head in amusement.

"I did, and I do, but you will still need more than just two suits," she replied as she got up from her seat and walked around to him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, "I'm going to take a shower and get ready, there is another bath through the bed room over there," she pointed off the the left, "If you would like to."

He had raised his eyebrow at her after the kiss but let her finish before asking, "Pears?"

"I had one for breakfast, why?" she asked.

"I," he started to say prepared to confess his hatred of the green fruit but said instead, "think I may like pears," giving her a soft smile and bending to kiss her forehead before she headed off for her room.


	5. Shopping

Disclamer: I own nothing but the pink laptop that this was typed up on for fun. No copyright infringement intended, I've gained nothing but my own smile for this work

* * *

**Shopping**

Shopping was one thing Luke didn't understand, sure he had gone with companions, Donna most notably, she had never really purchased a whole lot but she had always wanted to go, but shopping for himself was just something that he had never did. Rose was relentless, store after store they visited, suits shoes trousers shirts jumpers trainers jeans, and everything in between but they hadn't made much progress, neither really liking what they had found. Rose had taken one of the car's that Pete owned as well as one of the drivers who was more than happy to help. Luke got the feeling that the poor bloke was one of the men in her life that would have been more than happy to help her forget, if only she had wanted to forget, but no one could deny that though there was a shadow of sadness behind her eyes she was outwardly happy, happier then she had been in years if Luke could read between the lines of the conversations he had heard that day among the maids that morning while she was in the shower.

"Gregory can you take us to one last store," Rose asked sweetly from the backseat where she was holding Luke's hand.

"Rose," Luke started to whine but she silenced him with a squeeze of his hand.

"Sure thing Rosie," Gregory smiled in the rearview mirror, "Where to?"

"What do you think, Topman?" Rose asked giving Gregory a grin.

"Good choice, 'sright around the corner of Buruk Serigala," he grinned.

"Yeah," Rose agreed, "After our shopping maybe you can take the package to my flat? Then you can have the afternoon off."

"Mister Tyler won't be happy," Gregory commented with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'll worry about Pete," Rose assured him.

"If you say so Rosie," he agreed and he was off to the requested store.

When Luke and Rose walked into the shop, Luke was feeling over whelmed but had to tease her, "Rosie?' he asked with his eyebrow raised, "Thought there was only one who could call you that?"

"Oh," Rose said with a bit of a blush on her cheeks, "It was a nickname that seemed to stick here," she bite her lip, "I think they where encouraged because the name made me smile cause I thought of you and Jack."

A small slightly sad smile crossed his lips, "You really didn't want to be here."

She looked him in the eye and he saw the same shadow of sadness behind her chocolate orbs that the others had seen, "It feels wrong here, like I can't breathe properly so something, but its better now," she raised their hands that where entwined together, "its better now," she repeated with a smile.

"Oh Rose," he said regret heavy in his voice.

But before he could say more she gave him a grin and said, "We haven't found you a pinstriped suit yet," and she dragged him to the suit section.

And elderly gentlemen greeted them as they entered his domain of suits, "Dame Tyler, and who are we shopping for today? A gift for Mister Tyler, or for the Torchwood account?" he asked looking over Luke.

"Neither," she replied with a smile, "Mister Mathis, I would like to introduce you to Luke Davies, he is in need of your expertise."

The older man circled Luke brushing his hands a crossed his shoulders and taking a few measurements as well, "This suit is not one of ours," he commented as a point of fact.

"Ah no," Luke agreed, "I've had it awhile."

"Didn't take much care in it," Mr. Mathis said as he noticed the wear and tear at the hems and what not.

"No, I guess not," he agreed feeling a bit like he was back at the academy being rebuked by a professor.

"Will he need the sturdy suits of Torchwood?" Mr. Mathis asked Rose.

"Yes, I think that would be best, and maybe one or two regular ones, and a tuxedo," she replied.

Mr. Mathis's face light up with size of the order and looking over the younger man said, "We've done more with that durable fabric, maybe make the whole order in it?"

Rose smirked, "You think he's trouble?"

"Ah a suit can tell a tail ma'am," Mr. Mathis replied with a hint of a smile.

"Durable may not be a bad idea," Luke replied with a raised eye to Rose.

"Maybe not," she agreed with a grin, "I'll leave him in your capable hands Mister Mathis, there are a few other things I need to pick up for him I'll be back shortly, I want to see what you come up with."

With a little wave she left the men to the measurements and style and cut, as she went to look for some of the other items on the list they had compiled, she knew Luke was getting tiered of the shopping and she knew Mr. Mathis would take good care of him while she finished up the purchases. She picked up a wallet, a few belts, two braces, a pair of gloves, some ties, a scarf, an outer coat (it was identical to the other one), a rainbow of different colored shirts, a handful of different t-shirts, some sweats and a hoodie, some casual trousers and jeans. Rose smiled as she handed her items to the cashier whose eyes where wide with the size of the order. After tallying the order and taking the packages to Gregory who help her load them into the car she went back inside to check on Luke and Mr. Mathis where getting on.

"Ah, Rose what do you think," Luke called as she walked back into view. He was currently wearing dark navy striped suit with what she had Mr. Mathis call a Peak lapel.

She gave him a smile and said, "It looks good," she knew Mr. Mathis would even let a suit near him that wouldn't be appropriate.

He grinned at her and then after looking around to make sure the older man was out of hearing range he said softly, "This isn't Earth made fabric is it?"

She laughed, "Originally no, but this might be one of the reproductions Mr. Mathis has been working on."

Luke nodded, "It just missing the pockets," his tone was wistful as he said it, when Rose raised her eye brow at him he said, "they aren't bigger on the inside."

Mr. Mathis reappeared then and said, "No these aren't, but give me a few months with your raggedy old one and I may have one for you, Doctor."

Luke raised his eyebrow first at the elderly man and then at Rose who shook her head but only wore mild surprise on her face, "Sorry?" he questioned.

And the older man grinned at him, a sight that unnerved Luke, "Not quite the Doctor," he corrected himself, "You would have recognized me right off otherwise, but I can't mistake that scent, you're him." Luke just continued to stair first at this strange old man and then at Rose and back again. "Met you shortly after I was stranded here by my people years ago, running around with that brunette and UNIT you where."

"Sarah Jane," Rose supplied, "Mr. Mathis isn't all that fond of UNIT but when mum dragged me here to buy a present for Pete he took a shin to me and eventually Torchwood. He's a Krillitane."

"Krillitane, you mean from the school?" questioned Luke, and Rose nodded.

"Aye, she and that Mister Smith told me of that tail," Mr. Mathis replied with a bit of a grin on his face, "Seemed odd to me that my race would choose human children in your universe, but then from what my Lady has told me they are more of a fighting breed."

Luke nodded and said "They where, and you are more of a craftsmen?"

"I am, forgotten by my people after they were chased off by UNIT," he replied, "But I found a living for myself in hiding, left alone by UNTI and Torchwood, that was until a Mister Smith walked through my door, bit of a jumpy thing he was, started going on how I would change myself into a bat and eat them all. They wanted to lock me away I went into hiding for a year before this flower calmed them down, let me keep my work. And I've done well for this Torchwood, this agency of Doctor who?"

"Oh, never saw that," marveled Luke, "So cleaver you humans, well, we now isn't? An anagram, never noticed that," he grinned that crazy manic grin, that grin that made her heart melt whenever the Doctor had worn it, and that held true with Luke as well and she couldn't help but grin back at him. "Right well you can have the trousers but the jacket I'll keep."

"Then we're done here," Rose claimed suddenly, "You will ring me when they are ready Mathis."

"Of course my Lady," Mr. Mathis gave her a small bow as she turned to leave.

Luke met up with her shortly after just outside the shop in a t-shirt and jeans and sports jacket in his hand over his shoulder. It wasn't an outfit she was use to seeing that body wear but it seemed fitting for Luke. He gave her a little turn and asked, "So how do I look?"

"Different," she echoed her response from so long ago.

He gave her a grin, "Good different or bad different?"

She laughed and catching her tongue between her teeth as she grinned back at him she said, "Just different, and a little ginger."

He laughed and gave her a hug lifting her off the ground in the process. "I'm feeling peckish, lunch with your mum?" She nodded and they walked hand in hand down the street.


	6. Stories and Sightseeing

Disclamer: I own nothing but the pink laptop that this was typed up on for fun. No copyright infringement intended, I've gained nothing but my own smile for this work

* * *

**Stories and Sightseeing**

They had an enjoyable lunch with Jackie, Luke listen to all of their stories of the past years. He was amazed of the adventures they had had with Mickey and Torchwood, Jackie seemed to get caught up in the wrong place and wrong time quite often now. Rose explained the whole Sycorax ordeal, how it was only weeks after she had been stranded in this universe and she had been ghosting through the motions of life having agreed with Pete and Mickey to at least look into the Torchwood they had rebuilt. She was being given the tour of the tower when they saw the giant ship, she knew who it was immediately and run for Mickey, it took him a bit longer to recognize it but when he did they made their way to UNIT headquarters because until then UNIT ran point with dealing with aliens. After barging in on Harriet Jones, the President of the United Republic, and Rose forced herself in to a conversation with their leader, a female this time, and got herself and Kevin alone transported to the ship and on world television too! Well she avoided the whip, but did brake the staff to the astonishment of the Sycorax, she also mimicked the Doctor's speech of not really knowing who she was in this new world and how she would react to a very large button that was hooked up to the A positive blood sample.

"She was bloody mental, she was," Jackie interrupted, "I rang Mickey as soon as she was on that ship, all he could do was laugh and here I was sitting at home knowing Pete was on some roof somewhere!"

Rose grinned, "He said you deafened his one ear with the scream you let out when I hit the button, well so did Kevin, he was a smart bloke, followed the whole conversation. Well ended up with in a sword fight, couldn't help but thank mum for that year of fencing lessons, she had wanted me to do something after gymnastics," Rose's face darkened for a moment, "didn't lose my hand but Kevin intervened and he died, I did win the match after and I happened to have a Satsuma in my pocket and I had to use it too."

"'No second chances, I'm that kind of woman' she said," Jackie marveled, "Mickey said it was like she was channeling the Doctor the whole time."

"The Sycorax sent me back to Earth with the understanding that they clear out and never come back, because you see Earth its defended," Rose said simply, "Mickey even refused to use the cannons on the retreating ship like Harriet Jones wanted to, she didn't trust me, still doesn't but she's still President for now."

They continued to talk and Luke marveled at Rose, she had been just as broken as he had been but she had kept herself together better than he had. She hadn't destroyed those around her with her heartache like he had with Martha nor use people as a grounding factor like he had with Donna. She was stronger than he was, she had known that she wouldn't be able to hide her pain like he had tired, she let them all see the sorrow in her eyes but she didn't let to rule her life, she had lived with that pain while he had tried to run from it. After lunch they wondered around the city for awhile just the two of them when Rose said, "Should probably get back to life as it was tomorrow, well almost as it was."

"And where do I fit into this almost life as it was?" asked Luke.

"Well, we'll get you classes with Jake; he helped Mickey, Mum and me with this Earth's history. That will be a day for you as cleaver as you are, then it's up to you, UNIT or Torchwood, or you could stay home, you've got a piece of coral to attend to," Rose smiled at him.

"Oh, I do don't I," he asked with a grin, "Well," he stretched out the word for a bit, "I could do more than pay attention to a piece of coral."

"But would you want to work daily with us, or UNIT?" asked Rose only slightly teasing.

"Did I ever tell you of the time I was exiled to Earth?" he asked seriously.

She shook her head no and he was off, babbling about Autons, Omega, Sontarans, Silurians, and the repeated phrase "reverse the polarity of the neutron flow," and Liz, Jo, and of course Sarah Jane. While he regaled her of his past adventures, she easily lead them back to her flat where the cloths that they had purchased earlier where waiting for them at the door. When they entered the small flat in the heart of London it was the first time Luke had stopped chatting, Rose vaguely wondered if he still had a respiratory bypass system with only one heart.

"I know it's not much," Rose started after a moment of silence, "I'm sure there is something else we could find if you want."

Luke started grinning like mad, "No, it's brilliant. Well, a bit white," he said noting the walls, "and not much by way of furniture," seeing the vast empty space with an arm chair and side table, a bed, and a pair of bar stools at the small island in the kitchen area.

She rubbed the back of her neck in a fashion that reminded him a lot of someone as she said, "I don't use this space much, mostly it's here for when it's been a really late night at Torchwood and I don't want to go all the way back to the estate. Mum hates that I pay for it but it's not like I had a lot of other things to spend the money on."

"And this view is almost worth it," Luke marveled looking out over the city from the two walls of windows.

Rose grinned at him and said, "Way more than worth it," and she opened one of the windows and stepped out. She turned to look at him apparently standing in mid air to see him attempt to hide his look of shock, "Coming?" she asked with a grin. He followed her out the window and suddenly felt like he was being stretched beyond his limit before falling to a cold tile floor. Rose helped him to his feet since she seemed to have been able to remain upright, "Bit of a teleportation beam," she explained, "Welcome to Torchwood Main, this is my office."

He looked around and instantly he could tell where the majority of her time was spent, the tile floor was the only thing that looked like she hadn't changed it but there were a few area rugs throughout the room. The walls where a rich burgundy color, but they were mostly hidden behind shelves and miscellaneous plaques including the one from her knighthood, a few swords also hung on the walls and one painting. The rugs and the furniture where a eclectic match but as a whole fit together nicely. Her desk was looked like someone had tried to explode a paper bomb but just looking at the mess he knew there was some crazy order to it that only she would know. He turned his back on the office and looked behind him to see out a large glass wall that looked out over the rest of Torchwood. When he spun around again Rose was at the counter behind her desk apparently potting a pot of tea on a small electronic burner, and his eyes were drawn to the painting. "What's this," he asked.

"Faolchu Droch," she responded not even looking at the painting, "it was given to me by a psychic alien named Etyde gave it to me shortly before the stars started going out, said it was my past, present, and future," Rose explained.

He looked at what appeared to be modern art in swirls of gold and shades of blue, but amongst the swirls he could swear that he could see the shape of a canine's head looking back at him, "Faolchu Droch," he tried the name on his tongue and then barked a bit of a laugh, "would have thought it would be called Bad Wolf almost."

Rose turned and looked at him with her eyebrow raised, "It is. Like I said Etyde was psychic, if he looked into your eyes long enough he could paint you death, he tried to distract me with it but I'm a time/dimension traveler and after an hour this is all he could get, Mickey's was a blue square," she laughed at the memory but became quite somber quickly thinking of her departed friend. "I'm going to miss him," she said.

Luke turned from the painting and gave her a hug, "I know," he said just as there was a knock on the door.

She pulled out of his embrace but entwined her one hand with his as she called, "Come in."

"Sorry Director, Commander Simmers wanted me to leave this report on your desk for when you came back, we thought it would be a few days," the young man stated in a rush, he was wearing dark green pants, black boots and t-shirt with a red beret with the UNIT emblem on it.

"Connells, right?" Rose asked and he nodded, "You one of the UNIT interns with us this year," and he nodded again, "Alright, I'll take a look at this report tomorrow, I'm just visiting today."

Connells nodded his understanding as he quickly left the room obviously intimidated by the two of them in the office, "What was that?" ask Luke.

"He only started a week ago, and had the poor since to try to introduce himself to me when I was down stairs working on the cannon," Rose explained, "I was having a bad day."


	7. note from the writer

Hello,

First off I would like to thank everyone who had fav'ed and or followed the story thus far, next I would like to apologies for the lack of updates recently. Not that it an excuse but I had about a three chapter buffer for both of my stories that just before Christmas disappeared along with everything else on my pink laptop when it crashed. Thankfully the laptop is now back up and running sadly both stories are back to a work in progress. It may not be that obvious to anyone really but I do have a bit of dyslexia so spelling, grammar and what not are not my strong suits but I'm trying to get everything back up and running in at least a level I don't think is to embarrassing to post. Thanks again for reading!

Cheers

~Kimberly


	8. Tours and History

Disclamer: I own nothing but the blue laptop that this was typed up on for fun. No copyright infringement intended, I've gained nothing but my own smile for this work

* * *

**Tours and History**

Rose and Luke left the office shortly as she gave him a tour of the place on their way looking for Jake. With Mickey gone Jake was now her second in command, after all he would be the likely choice after being Mickey's right hand man. When Pete had remade Torchwood with Mickey, Jake had been with them. Pete stepped to the side for a more political role allowing Mickey to run things up until Rose gained her bearings in this universe. When Rose had almost single handedly sent the Sycorax packing, and buried herself in the archives of Torchwood to learn of all the encounters this Earth Mickey thought she would be a better leader for them all, Rose wasn't as heavy handed with the weapons and that suited the Doctor's memory they both worked to honor, and she seemed to keep more people out of harm's way they he had been able to during his time as Director.

Luke noted the amount of respect that the agents gave Rose as she walked by and greeted everyone by name and introduced them to him. Rose looked around when they reached an empty cubical office on the floor viable from her office, she called out to the nearest agent walking by, "Trevor, where's Jake?"

"He's out back ma'am, something about showing the American a thing or two about football," Trevor grinned.

Rose just shook her head with a smile but chided Trevor saying, "The American has a name."

"Yeah, Stevens or something," Trevor replied waving his hand in dismissal as he continued on his way.

Luke gave her a quizzical look and she said, "Connor, Connor Stevens, he was sent over by a joint taskforce from the United States government, they didn't seem to think we had the Cannon under control," she explained with only a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"They didn't want you to be the one to cross over?" Luke asked confused.

"Not alone no, thought I would just cross over and the Darkness would continue," Rose frowned at the memories of arguments past. "Couldn't get them to see that it wasn't just affecting us, even with the read outs from the Cannon."

"So how did he get stuck here?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That may have something to do with Mum and Mickey," Rose replied with a shrug as they headed out back. She had never really stopped to think about it just headed to find the Doctor as soon as she could. They saw Jake running circles around a taller olive skinned man with black hair, Rose was about to call out to them when Connor half tackled Jake to the ground with a laugh and a kiss. Rose gave Luke a sideways glance before saying, "Or maybe it had more to do with Jake." He gave her a smile before they walked closer to the pair on the ground. Rose cleared her throat when they were in hearing distance, "Jake."

Both men sighed not all that willing to part until Jake looked up to see that it was, "Rose, Doctor?" he questioned jumping to his feet pulling Connor with him.

Luke's smiled faltered a bit as Rose said, "I can explain that later," she gave a glance to Connor as an explanation for now, "I wanted to stop by and tell you in person that when Mickey stayed behind he wanted me to express his thanks and goodbye to you," she continued looking Jake straight in the eye before giving him a hug and whispering in his ear, "He considered you a very close friend, one of his best mates really."

Jake pulled away from her and said, "Thank you, but this could have waited till you came back after your vacation," he stressed the last word also glancing to Connor.

"Vacation?" she asked confused, "Right, well still," she said with a shrug trying to cover that moment.

"So, we'll see you in another week?" Jake asked a little unsure.

"Ah, no I'll be back in tomorrow," Rose replied, "And I'll send Doctor Davies to your office around eight thirty?"

"Office?" asked Connor confused.

"Yeah that would be fine," Jake smiled at her knowing the implication of her words.

"Tomorrow then," Luke said tugging on Rose's hand and they left the two men standing in the yard the football forgotten. Rose had lead him back into the building telling him there was one more stop they had to make, once back in the building he said, "That would be the Retroclosure causing the confusion, none of it ever happened."

"I know," Rose said still a little distressed, "But the Cannon and Mickey, he was here over a decade, he can't just be erased."

"No," Luke agreed, "well, not for most. Jake and your family will remember him, maybe some others," he thought for a moment, "Other may remember there was someone, but not that it was Mickey."

Rose nodded sadly understanding what he was saying and replied, "I hope he has a fantastic life, he was getting restless here. Martha seemed nice."

"She's brilliant," Luke smiled, wishing he could ease her pain of losing Mickey again. She was feeling the sting of abandonment from the Doctor and being cut off from the best mate she had found in Mickey all within the same day, he knew she was upset over both of them but she had continued on with a genuine smile on her face most of the day. "So what else do we have to do here?"

Rose took a deep breath as if to seal away her sadness and replied, "I have a computer specialist who can help get you the paper work you'll need for life on Earth," and then added quickly, "at least until the TARDIS is finished."

Luke met with Satomi Mori, a cheeky computer expert who was fully aware of her sexual appeal and not afraid to show it off. To Rose's displeasure Satomi flirted shamelessly with Luke until he made the comment to Rose that Ms Mori reminded him a lot of a Captain they once knew, persistent but mostly harmless. This did bring a smile to Rose's face but she still wanted to get them back on track and said, "Satomi can we please get back to building his history."

"Right, of course Director; so Luke Davies, middle name?" Satomi asked.

"James," he replied thinking back on old companions.

"Mother's first and maiden name?" she continued to question typing his answers into the computer.

"Sarah Noble, father was John Smith-Davies," he added smoothly thinking back to Joan Redfern and how he could live the life that John had wanted to but with Rose. Satomi had raised her eyebrow at his father's hyphenated last name and he said, "Granddad adopted him after his father had passed on."

"Alright, you were born where on what date?" Satomi asked.

"Chiswick," he knew he would never forget Donna's constant repetition that she was just a temp from Chiswick. "The nineteenth of August, nineteen eighty-four."

"Well that should do for the basic information," Satomi said, "I can get along with making up the rest of the history for you, but I can't create a doctorate degree for you, they watch those too closely."

"Satomi, I never would have thought you would back down from a challenge," commented Rose, "I'm sure you could at least create one for him."

Luke just looked at Rose knowing that she was trying to goad the other women into doing something she didn't want to do. Satomi chewed on her bottom lip for a bit before saying, "well there is one I can do. How would you like a doctorate in philosophy?"

Rose swallowed the laugh that threatened to come as Luke smiled brightly at the two of them and said, "It's a start."

"Alright I'll have his paperwork up on your desk in the morning Director," Satomi said as the two got up to leave her to her work.

"Thanks Satomi," Rose said with a grin as they left.


	9. Weevil-ation and Apologies

Disclamer: I own nothing but the blue laptop that this was typed up on for fun. No copyright infringement intended, I've gained nothing but my own smile for this work

* * *

**Weevil-ation and Apologies**

In the weeks that followed Doctor Luke Davies was born to the world, sure it was only a doctorate in philosophy, and a master's degree in history; Satomi had wanted to go above and beyond after having been goaded by Rose; but it was a start and he had already enrolled for a doctorate program in both math and physics. Luke had quickly grasped onto the history of this universes Earth with Jake, and he easily fell into the rhythms of the research department at Torchwood and Rose found him his own lab in short order, partly for his TARDIS coral and partly because the other scientist where bothered by his manic outbursts from time to time throwing hunks of this and chunks of that over his shoulder and what not. Rose had taken the time to help him settle into a regular rhythm of human life in general, and it didn't seem like he was going to have to much a problem with it until the weeks turned to months and Rose continually refused to let him out of the labs and into the field.

Luke and Rose usually fought hidden away behind her office door, but there was to occasions that the fights erupted elsewhere or in front of others, one such argument happened three months two weeks and four days after their shopping trip by Luke's count and he still had a great grasp on time with being part human. Rose and Jake where sitting in Jake's office discussing her recent operation just outside Tottenham Cemetery where there had been Weevil activity as of late.

Jake ran a hand a crossed the back of his neck, a habit Rose had noticed that he had picked up from Luke, "Why didn't you send a team, any team, they are all capable of handling Weevils."

Rose sighed wincing as she did, the only visible sign that she had shown of her injuries, "I had asked Connor but he said he was tired of Weevils. It was reckless going alone I know but I didn't feel right sending others out on this one, and it turns out I was right any one of the teams I could have sent would have come back is worse shape than I did."

Jake heaved a sigh of his own, the only acceptance she would get to her statement, everyone at Torchwood took the Weevils as barely a threat, missions that where usually given to rookies because little ever went wrong. "Doctor Martin seems to think you were very lucky that your injuries weren't any worse Rose," he commented instead.

"I know," Rose agreed, "But Doctor Martin also is under the impression I'll die from a paper cut never mind a Weevil attack and a two story fall," she finished dismissively unaware that Luke had walked in.

"Weevil attack, Rose what happened," he asked kneeling in front of her searching her brown eyes with his.

"I went out to Tottenham to look into the reports of Weevil activity and ran into more then I was expecting is all," replied Rose soothingly she didn't want him to worry about her; she had been in worse scrapes after all, with and without him.

Instead of being soothed his eyes darkened, "You went out alone."

She instantly knew her mistake and cast a quick glance to Jake who just shook his head indicating he wasn't going to get involved, "Yes I went alone, it wasn't my first mission after all," she rebook him gently hoping he would drop the subject at least until later.

He wasn't going to let this go though and said, "But you where hurt, and it could have been worse, I should have been there with you."

"No," she said firmly, "You're not ready for field work Luke."

"Not ready," he scoffed and she saw her second mistake, "And what experience do you have over me?"

She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves; they had both reached their limits and if she wasn't careful Jake was in for more than he bargained for this morning. Luke noticed her wince as she took her deep breath but his frustration at being stuck in the lab as she apparently ran all over the city wouldn't be abated by her pain; in fact it was fueled by it. Finally she said as evenly but as strongly as she could, "I've been doing this as a human for a lot longer then you Luke," she emphasized his name.

His anger and frustration caused him to miss the key point in her statement and a snapped, "Longer then me? I have memories that I've forgotten older then you, I've save the world more times than days you've been alive."

Rose was tired and she hurt so when he started to yell she got angry, "Shut it," she yelled interrupting him and got to her feet to meet him eye to eye, well as much as their height difference would allow, "Those memories you've forgotten that are older than me, they are older then you! You are not the Doctor Luke," she emphasized those six words poking her finger into his chest where he lacked the second heart, "deal with it," and with that she turned on her heel a left the office briskly.

Luke collapsed into the chair Rose had just recently vacated and sat looking at Jake though his fingers, after a moment he noticed that his chest was sore where she had poked him repeatedly. He gently rubbed at the spot absently until he pulled a face mumbling, "I still don't know how you lot deal with only one heart."

Jake just looked at the former Time Lord as if he had just commented that the sky was blue and it was news, "Well and that would be the point," he said stressing the word point.

Luke looked at him for a moment longer until realization dawned on him, "I'm human, and I still forget I'm not a Time Lord with two hearts and the ability to regenerate."

"Spot on," Jake said with the sad understanding in his eyes, Jake never could understand Rose's complaints about the Doctor being the smartest idiot she knew but as he got to know Luke he started to understand.

"I've made a right mess of things these past few months," Luke said and Jake only nodded, "This whole time I was fighting with her because I couldn't stand the slow pace, and that's why she kept me here because I'd take on to much risk."

"Yeah," Jake agreed, "Drove us all mental she did. She knew why you wanted out of the lab but she would go on and on about how you would take crazy risks and think you where above the other agents, you wouldn't be likely to even listen to her if she went with you and she wouldn't risk your life on that."

His eyes darkened again, "But she'll risk her own."

Jake shook his head, "She had tried to take Connor but he refused to go, and her gut instinct had told her not to send others on this one, if she had we may have been dealing with funeral arrangements, rather than her two cracked ribs, three gashed on her right abdomen, the bite mark on her left shoulder and a minor concussion," he finished dropping her report back on his desk.

Luke tallied the list and recalled her mentioning the two story fall, "how is it she fell two stories at a cemetery?"

"Ah that's where the big mystery lies, apparently the Weevils have been tunneling beneath one of the main mausoleums and when she went in to investigate she fell through the floor and down from what we've gathered was two stories," replied Jake.

"But her injuries," started Luke.

"Don't quite match up, I know, but she tough and according to the report the Weevil she landed on seemed to have cushioned the blow, though the bite and scratch marks may disagree," Jake shrugged unsure of the answers himself.

"Don't Weevils go into a frenzy after tasting blood?" Luke asked still concerned but the holes in the report.

Jake nodded again and said, "But she's a quick draw and the flare between its feet seemed to send it packing without looking back."

"Flare?"

"Yeah, said she didn't want to kill it for defending itself from a beast falling though the ceiling, and they don't seem keen on bright light," replied Jake with a lopsided grin, he remembered their first argument about weapons and where Rose and won out in a way keeping her Glock pistol though as promised she rarely ever drew it.

Luke just sat there for a moment looking in Jake's direction but not really seeing the other man in front of him, which unnerved Jake until he cleared his throat to get the alien's attention. Luke's eyes snapped into focus on the other man and said, "I should go find her."

Jake reprised his previous look he had given the former Time Lord, a look Luke would come to tease Jake about calling it the 'Really I had no idea the sky was blue' look after a conversation they would have with a small race of aliens who where in awe of the Earth's blue sky. Just as Luke reached the door to the office Jake did give him a small encouraging smile and said, "Good luck mate."

Luke exhaled a large breath puffing out his cheeks as he did so and ran his right hand through his hair causing it to look far wilder then before. Looking back at Jake his eyes a little wide he said, "Blimey," and walked out of the office. He walked the short distance between Jake and Rose's offices only to find her blinds pulled closed and the door shut. Not ready to give up and walk back to his lab he knocked on the door, when Rose didn't answer he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and slipped into her now opened office. "Rose," he called softly into the dimly light space, when his eyes adjusted to the light he saw her standing in front of the mirror the hung in the wardrobe that was off to the side of her desk. She was looking at the gashes in her flesh and he hissed with the sudden intake of breath he took and said, "Oh Rose."

"Soniced the lock," she stated instead of asking glancing at his reflection in the mirror. "Gawd, this is going to leave some scars."

Luke nodded as he settled into her side chair, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," he said turning her by her hips so she faced him. "And I don't mean about your injuries," he clarified unnecessarily as he started to rebadged her wounds his fingers glancing over her burses causing her to take a sharp breath. He grimaced and looked into her eyes, "Sorry." He continued to rebadged sonicing the worst of them to help ease some of the scar tissue that would mar her creamy flesh. When that was done and she had replaced her shirt to one of the larger tees from the wardrobe he settled her on his lap and continued with his apology. "I've been miserable these past few months, but I've been getting restless. I've never been in one place for so long," he said, "I'm growing resentful of the four walls of my lab, for being the four walls of my lab."

Rose hushed him placing a finger on his lips and said, "I know, you miss the running and the traveling. I'm keeping you away from the better life you showed me to live, but I want you safe. He's already left me here, I don't want you to leave me so soon too," there was no question in Luke's mind who the he in that sentence was. She was talking about her beloved Doctor, a subject they both danced around like the elephant in the room it sometimes was. "I get reports daily about your daft experiments, Sarah from lab Two personally came up to tell me yesterday how she had stopped you from electrocuting yourself with, if I'm remembering correctly, a Tesla Coil, of which I'm not even going to ask about. You're not a Time Lord anymore; you're a fragile human who forgets his limits."

Luke nodded, "I know, but I was always more careful when you where with me," he said hopefully, he really did want to get out of the lab and get back to running around and he would even settle for just saving the city.

Rose raised an eyebrow at him, "Until my back was turned, or I was injured, or captured, or you sent me home," she said pointedly.

"Well I can't send you home," he said a little dejectedly.

"No, you can't do that," Rose agreed but she looked him in the eye and said, "but tell me, what would have happened today when I fell. What would you have done?"

Not really knowing what he would have actually done presented with all the options available at the time he replied with his first instinct, "I would have moved heaven and earth to get you back."

Rose nodded knowing that it wouldn't have gone just like that but it was that instinct that worried her, "And you may have woken the whole colony of Weevils instead of the two I ran into, and then we both would be in ribbons."

Luke nodded but again said the first thing that came to mind, "But we would be together."

Rose gave him a small giggle for his cheeky comment and replied, "Until Mum found a way to bring you back so she could kill you herself for getting me killed."

Luke shuddered at the thought and said, "but a much better use of her time would be just to bring you back if she had the power and leave me dead."

Rose swatted at his shoulder and said, "we would still be apart then." Luke nodded his agreement at that statement and after a moment of silence he gave her a quizzical look, "What," she asked.

Pulling her closer to him while being mindful of her injuries he said, "I thought I was going to have to work harder to apologize."

Rose raised her eyebrow at him, "Did you want to?"

"No," he said quickly causing her to laugh and grimace in pain and him to frown in concern, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Rose frowned at his question and slid off his lap, "I'm fine," she said dismissing his worry off handedly. She knew that it was a lie but how could she respond differently, and she knew she would heal and that was the main thing. "Why don't we take a trip to see Torchwood Cardiff, it's pretty quite up there right now but it will get you out of the lab."

Luke perked up at her offer even if it was deemed safe he was game, "Yeah, that's brilliant. Do they have a pterodactyl?"

Rose gave him a quizzical smile, "Yeah, why?"

"Jack's Torchwood Cardiff does as well," he said with a grin.

Rose couldn't help but laugh in spite of the pain it caused, "We named ours Jack."

"No," he said with a grin, "That's brilliant, did you," he started to ask.

"No," she grinned, "Mickey did when it came through the Rift, well he wanted to name it Captain Cheesecake but it was demined to long."

"Captain cheesecake?" Luke questioned.

"The first thing the pterodactyl went after was a cheesecake shop," Rose said with a grin, "Same shop that Jack raved about when we had been Cardiff."

"Ah," replied Luke with a bit of a grin "so are we getting cheesecake this time instead of chips?"


End file.
